PROTOTIPO
by PAX057
Summary: Un accidente deja en mal estado al único hermano varón, Lincoln Loud. Si lo dejan en ese lugar, o termina discapacitado de por vida o muere. Sus hermanas deben rescatarlo, deben salvar a su único hermano.
1. Parte1: Carne

**PROTOTIPO**

* * *

 **One-Shot**

 **Disclaimer: Loud House no me pertenece y no lo será.**

* * *

 **Parte 1: Carne**

"El daño fue extremadamente grave. Es sorprendente que aún esté con nosotros, podría considerarlo un milagro con solo poder verlo aún inconsciente. Vivo, pero inconsciente".

No podían responder al doctor, el shock seguía presente en sus corazones.

"Es fuerte señora. Debe estar deseando volver a casa con todas sus fuerzas".

Ambos padres Loud solo podían imaginar que tan grave seguía siendo la condición de su hijo. Dirigieron su mirada al cristal de polarizado blanco que les impedía saber su verdadera condición, ambos dejaron caer un suspiro y dirigirse al resto de la familia.

Diagnostico reservado.

Todas querían saber el estado de su único hermano varón, aquél que las salvó de una muerte asegurada.

 **El cegador de almas sacó un cigarrillo del bolsillo interno de su túnica y empezó a fumar. De pie, sobre un poste de luz, observando el lugar del accidente y la magnitud del mismo, la policía aglomerándose por todo el lugar y las víctimas, con vida.**

 **Un chico con suerte - arrojó la colilla de cigarro y desapareció.**

Lori Loud estaría a cargo de la casa, tenía como obligación cuidar de todas sus hermanas menores mientras sus padres seguirían visitando constantemente el lugar donde su hermano se recuperaba. Ella se había negado, alegando Yo soy su hermana mayor, debo saber cómo está realmente recibiendo una sincera disculpa por parte ambos, que ellos tampoco sabían con seguridad el estado de su hijo.

Solo sabemos que está vivo – dolía tener que decirlo – por ahora.

Las 10 hermanas tendrían que conformarse con lo poco que sabían de él, Lincoln Loud seguía respirando.

Leni se mostraba confundida por la ausencia de su hermanito menor; según sus hermanas, él siempre se iba o ya no estaba cada vez que ella lo necesitaba.

Luna no podía dejar de componer algunas melodías tristes y otras, más como apoyo para sí misma.

Luan era más optimista, intentaba animar a todas asegurando que Lincoln volvería cuando menos se lo esperen y sería la broma más grande jamás hecha, y todos serían felices otra vez.

Lynn solo desea volver a tener su compañero de deportes.

Lucy Loud hizo un voto de silencio hasta volver a ver a su hermano mayor.

Las gemelas buscaban la forma de mantenerse ocupadas con cualquier cosa, detenerse significaba pensar en su hermano mayor.

Lisa se había encerrado en su habitación, necesitaba estar sola para seguir sus proyectos sin interrupciones. Y llorar en secreto.

Las noticias se hicieron presentes, buscando saber todo sobre el muchacho que sobrevivió al terrible evento días atrás; sin embargo, no pudieron hallar nada y simplemente tuvieron que conformarse con los otros testigos.

El doctor encargado del paciente Lincoln Loud se dirigió a la sala condicionada especialmente para casos como este, extremadamente delicados. Depositó su mano en el panel de acceso, deslizó una tarjeta de identificación y las puertas se abrieron dejando escapar un viento gélido a sus pies, se adentró en la sala logrando notar a su equipo encargado para la tarea y no pudo evitar sentirse terriblemente estresado por lo que estaban por hacer.

La columna vertebral expuesta, los músculos quemados y dañados, palpando sus brazos y piernas pudo sentir los huesos rotos, no sería sorpresa encontrar algunos pulverizados. Las costillas protegiendo su interior, los pulmones y el corazón deberían estar igualmente dañados.

Había mucho por hacer, herramientas en mano tendrían que lograr mantener con vida al único muchacho albino porque había prometido, a toda su familia, que lo entregaría con vida.

 **No te rindas amigo, todavía no es tu hora.**

Los meses siguieron corriendo y Lincoln Loud poco a poco tomaba forma, como si su cuerpo fuese un rompecabezas que debía ser precisamente ordenado. Reparado. Las jornadas se volvían interminables y el riesgo de matarlo mientras intentaban salvarlo se hacía cada vez más probable; aun así, a pesar de todos los riesgos, los presentes en la operación podían asegurar que iban por buen camino.

Hasta esa noche, un mes después.

Lisa Loud observaba el monitor frente a ella, algo no andaba bien. Según los reportes filtrados sobre el estado de su hermano mayor, cada vez se hacía más complicado salvarlo y solo sería cuestión de tiempo para presenciar su completo deceso, pero en el mejor de los casos terminaría tetrapléjico.

No. Esho no sucederá - tras de ella se encontraban varios maletines apilados – Me niego a asheptar lo que aseguran.

En secreto, informaba a sus hermanas mayores el progreso de su hermano. Advirtiendo que, según sus cálculos, todas tendrían que intervenir algún día si querían verlo de vuelta con vida.

Había llegado ese momento.

Estamos listas - anunció Lori en un susurro. No podían despertar a sus padres, Lincoln no sobreviviría si no iban.

Perfecto - dejó a sus hermanas involucradas encargarse del equipo guardado en los maletines y con silenciosos pasos, dirigirse al vehículo familiar.

Lori conduciría hasta el lugar, Luna y Lynn se encargarían de transportar el equipo, y Lucy... Lucy se colaría en Vanzila sin ser descubierta. El viaje fue rápido, Lisa fue la que aseguraría su ingreso al hospital.

Cámaras apagadas, alarmas desactivadas, identificaciones falsas y básicamente el control del lugar.

Las hermanas recorrieron los pulcros pasillos del lugar, tomar los ascensores hasta el piso donde estaba el paciente Lincoln Loud. Evadiendo a los guardias, Lucy exploraba los alrededores y con gestos indicaba donde era mejor ir, hasta llegar al punto objetivo. Las enormes puertas se encontraban bloqueadas y Lisa volvió a hacer su magia.

Abrieron las puertas, el gélido aire las obligó a retroceder, pero no podían parar y siguieron hasta encontrar a su hermano en un estado deplorable.

 **Muchacho, la suerte te sonríe una vez más.**

* * *

 **Es algo corto lo admito. Tampoco muy preciso que digamos, pero espero que les haya gustado.**

 **Son solo 2 partes, no tendrá una tercera si no creo necesario.**

 **Gracias.**


	2. Parte2: Metal

**PROTOTIPO**

 **One-Shot**

 **Respondiendo reviews.**

 **Ficlover93: Hola, gracias por el consejo. La verdad quería alternas entre varios tipos de voz. La que dice el doctor es como si hablara siendo el narrador, el texto en negrita es para el dialogo de La muerte quien merecía ser resaltado en la historia y los guiones para el texto normal. Como dije, faltó precisión para explicar cada detalle. Aún así, tendré en cuenta tus palabras.**

 **Banghg: Más abajo podrás leer el desenlace de esta épica y corta historia. Gracias por tus palabras y la bienvenida. Lo aprecio mucho.**

 **ElTipoJoven: Gracias, espero que esta última parte cumpla tus espectativas.**

 **Sin más preambulos, sigamos.**

 **Parte 2: Metal**

Extremadamente delgado, casi no había sangre recorriendo sus venas ni suficiente músculo como para moverse por cuenta propia. Su piel parecía la obra de arte de un macabro psicópata, parchado con interminables suturas en todo su cuerpo y las horribles cicatrices que tatuaban la piel, remanentes de las múltiples cirugías para salvar sus órganos. Lynn no pudo evitar dar una arcada al ver tal escena y tuvo que retirarse a una esquina para respirar.

Por eso dijeron que podía morir – susurró la hermana mayor – Ugh, necesito un respiro.

Shierren la entrada – ordenó la menor del grupo – No quiero vishitas indesheadas.

Bloquearon desde dentro la entrada a la habitación, entonces y siguiendo las instrucciones de la hermana más joven empezaron a trabajar. Dentro de los maletines habían piezas de un traje que lo mantendría con vida, el progreso de los médicos fue suficientemente aceptable como para seguir con el plan. Por suerte, Lincoln estaba boca abajo.

Lucy observaba con dolor el cuerpo de su hermano, pero siguió en silencio vigilando la única salida del lugar.

Lori comenzó colocando una estructura metálica, similar a una serpiente, sobre la espalda de su hermano menor y alineándolo con su columna vertebral.

Entonces el aparato emitió un ligero pitido.

La columna artificial se integraría a la orgánica, clavando sus agujas en la piel y perforando la medula. Las hermanas observaban con horror como el cuerpo empezó a sacudirse. ¿Acaso lo estaban matando? No había tiempo para dudas, debían continuar o sería el fin.

Se escuchó a lo lejos, fuera de la habitación, un zumbido intermitente. No era necesario tener un doctorado para saber que habían activado una alarma, pero ¿cuál de todas?

¡La temperatura! Pensaron al mismo tiempo, observando a una Lynn, cerca de los interruptores, frotándose ambos brazos y el rostro enfermo por el frío y las náuseas.

Debían irse, con un silbido de la hermana mayor todas emprenderían la retirada. Lynn se sacudió el rostro y dirigió la vista a su hermano, debían llevárselo dejando a Luna cargar todo el equipaje.

 _El aire se escapaba de sus pulmones, le dolía el cuerpo como si estuviera siendo triturado. Gritaría, pero no había voz en su garganta y solo podía escuchar el irritante pitido en su cabeza. Los ojos le resultaban extremadamente pesados y los brazos parecían separase del tórax._

 _Un cosquilleo llegó a su rostro, la sensibilidad volvía a su anestesiado cuerpo. Pudo sentir en su espalda un fuerte dolor acompañado de una indescriptible sensación de vida._

Lori corría con lágrimas en los ojos, sosteniendo una jeringa especial en su mano libre. Había apuñalado a su hermano con el extraño objeto resultando en una sacudida que casi hizo trastabillar a Lynn, quien llevaba a su hermano menor en su espalda.

¡Oye! Casi me caigo – se cejó la deportista haciendo un gran esfuerzo por no lastimar más a su compañero de juegos.

Lori iba a cejarse, pero la menor se adelantó.

¡Lo mantendrá con vida!

Los guardias y algunos médicos intentaron por todos los medios bloquearles el paso. La policía estaba en camino y solo era cuestión de minutos para que todas fueran atrapadas.

Llegaron a la van. Arrojaron los maletines y depositaron a su hermano en los asientos libres, Lori corrió al asiento del piloto, se sentó, cerró la puerta y pisó el acelerador.

La policía había detectado el vehículo e iniciaban la persecución. Todas temían si lograban ser atrapadas y Lori tuvo que gritarles, desde su lugar, para que se calmen. Lisa aprovechó el shock para indicar a sus hermanas que Lincoln estaba consciente, que debían continuar con su trabajo de "armarlo" mientras ella los despistaba.

 **El cegador de almas estaba sentado sobre la van en movimiento, observando la nada mientras daba una última sorbida a al líquido contenido en la** **metálica cantimplora.**

 **Pronto, no tan lejano – de sus túnicas sacó una carta de su superior indicando principalmente un nombre y una fecha – No tendrás la misma suerte.**

 **Aférrate a la vida, una vez más.**

Ah... Ahhhh – fue lo único que pudo gesticular mientras el dolor lo seguía consumiendo.

Todas brincaron al escuchar ese lamentable gemido, estaban seguras que era Lincoln quien intentaba anunciar que estaba bien.

La noche no podía ser más oscura, solamente iluminada por las luces de los faros de los vehículos persecutores. Noche, oscuridad... ¡LUCY!

Aquí estoy - emergió desde la última fila de asientos, para después sostener con fuerza la mano de su hermano mayor.

Inesperadamente Lori giró en un ángulo de 90 grados intentando despistarlos, sus hermanas gritando por la brusca maniobra, unas calles más adelante y de seguro los perdería. Un nuevo giro hacia un lugar poco visible escondió su presencia, apagando toda fuente de ruido y luz, mientras observaba a las patrullas seguir el falso camino hasta perderse con la distancia.

Todas suspiraron con alivio, entonces centraron su atención en el motivo de la inicial locura.

Las hermanas observaron con pena el moribundo estado de su hermano, el traje cubría todo su pecho y las piernas dejando al descubierto sus desnutridos brazos. Todavía debían seguir con la operación, necesitaban traer de vuelta a su querido hermano.

Lori se colocó el cinturón y se dirigió a la casa, con suerte no habrían registrado la matrícula y nunca nadie, más que ella y sus hermanas, se enterarían.

Al llegar, todas bajaron del vehículo familiar y con prisa, llevaron primero las cosas hacia la casa porque Lincoln se había vuelto suficientemente pesado como para ser cargado por una sola deportista.

Lincoln Loud se encontraba solo dentro de Vanzilla.

Su cuerpo seguía siendo débil.

Su mente seguía dañada por el dolor.

Su carne y el metal lo mantendría con vida.

 **Un año más.**

 _D... do... ¿Don de... Q... ¿Qui en... soy?_

 **FIN**

 **Hola y gracias por llegar hasta aquí, significa que quieren saber más.**

 **Bueno, agredezco en primer lugar sus críticas en torno a la narrativa y los detalles. Me sirven para saber si estoy fallando o no.**

 **PIENSO ESCRIBIR UN EPÍLOGO, PERO SI TOMARA UN TIEMPO.**

 **En segundo lugar, no será la última historia que escriba para ustedes.**

 **Gracias.**


End file.
